


Necesidad de un limpiador mental

by Aselie



Series: Marcas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nota algo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necesidad de un limpiador mental

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Serious Need of Brain Bleach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481337) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la autoría de Erick Kripke. El crédito de la historia es de mithrel.

Dean no está completamente despierto, y no lo estará hasta que tome algo con cafeína. Se encuentra en busca de la cafetera cuando nota un moretón en el cuello de Gabriel. 

No, no es un moretón... 

"¿Ese es un chupetón?" Ya es demasiado malo que Sam parezca ser víctima de un  _vampiro sin colmillos._ Dean definitivamente  _no_ necesita  _esto._

Gabriel simplemente le sonríe, así que dirige su mirada a su hermano, que está junto a él. Sam se sonroja y se deja caer su silla, murmurando un "Cállate"

Dean mira a Cas, pero este se encuentra distraído. Mmm, Dean necesita enseñarle sobre chupetones.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo~  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
